22
by Fleur Enfer
Summary: Anna wants to do something special for Kristoff's first birthday in the castle. Rated T for some sexually suggestive content.
1. Chapter 1

Elsa couldn't help but roll her big blue eyes at the sound of crashing and giggling coming from the castle's kitchen early one morning after breakfast. There was only one explanation for the noise coming from the normally quiet room, and she knew exactly what it was. More like, who it was.

"Anna, what have you done now?" Elsa sighed, pushing through the heavy kitchen doors, getting a glimpse of the mess her sister had been giggling about. There was flour absolutely everywhere; spread on the counters, caked on the floor, splashed on the cupboard doors, and cascading down the entirety of Anna's front. All Anna could do was smile and shrug her freckled shoulders playfully, dusting white powder from her dress.

"Ellen was helping me with the cake when I slipped on a broken egg and the bag of flour in my hands just kinda escaped, and then it flew everywhere! I'm sorry, I'll clean it up! Don't worry, you can count on me! I'm your gal! Your number one-"Elsa cut her sister's rambling off with a wave of her hand.

"I understand, but I do have one question." Elsa eyed the flour covered girl and the cook standing next to her.

"Yes?" Anna piped up.

"What are you baking a cake for?" She wondered, puzzled. Anna let out a laugh before moving in closer to her confused sibling.

"You've forgotten already! Today is Kristoff's birthday, silly!" She smiled her crazy Anna smile, causing Elsa to laugh nervously.

"Oh dear, I have forgotten, haven't I?" She let out another laugh.

"That's okay, I won't tell him." Anna whispered in her sister's ear before quickly running back to the counter where she was working.

"Well, it looks like you have a lot of work ahead of you. I think I'll just go to my room before I end up covered in eggs or something." Elsa announced, heading for the door.

"Wait!" Anna shouted, carrying the big mixing bowl from the counter over to where her sister was standing.

"You have to have a taste first!"

Elsa stared down into the bowl in fear of what awaited her, but all she saw was vanilla batter with little flakes of orange in it. Carefully, she extended her pointer finger and swiped it into the batter then popped it into her mouth. She could barely contain the delight as her eyes lit up and she looked at Anna in awe.

"Anna! This is delicious! You're going to make a man very happy someday." She smiled warmly, resting a hand on her sister's shoulder.

"Thank you! Actually, that was something I meant to ask you about…" Her tone of voice went from happy and excited to awkward and careful. Elsa looked at her expectantly, taking another swipe from the bowl.

"Well, one day in the future, if I do get married…will we live here? Or are we allowed to live somewhere else? I mean I'd love to live in the castle with you forever, but what if my husband is an, uh, outdoorsman? What if we wanted to live in a cozy little cabin in the woods alone with no servants or nurse maids or cooks or-"

Once again, Elsa cut off her sister's ramblings, but this time with a hearty laugh.

"You may live wherever your heart desires. But there is one thing."

Anna looked up nervously. "What?"

"You'll have to bring my nieces and nephews often!" She whispered excitedly.

Anna's perky cheeks darkened as she giggled yet again.

"Now, may I go?" Elsa asked.

"Yes, thanks for all your help!" Anna said with a wave as her sister disappeared out of the kitchen.

"Alright! Now where were we?" Anna asked the cook, Ellen.

"We were just about to pop the cake into the oven before we started on peeling the potatoes and carrots for your dinner." Ellen replied, carefully taking the bowl from Anna before pouring the batter into a circular pan.

"Okay!" Anna exclaimed, before diving into her work.

She had known for a while that she wanted to make a private picnic dinner for Kristoff and herself for his birthday, ever since he made a comment about having 'plain old meat and potatoes' instead of the decadent meals she was accustomed to. Instead of taking offence to his comment, she took it as inspiration for his birthday present. This was his first birthday since they had met, and she wanted to make it extra special for him. Besides, a person only turns 22 once!

After an hour of peeling vegetables and cutting meat for her romantic meal with Kristoff, Anna left the kitchen humming a happy tune.

"Your majesty! One moment!" Ellen called, beckoning the princess back into the kitchen.

"Yes Ellen?"

"Would you like us to send up sir Kristoff's breakfast now?"

"Fifteen minutes would be lovely!" Anna exclaimed, rushing off to her true love's bed chamber.

Instead of waking him the normal way, she snuck into Kristoff's room and quietly climbed up onto his bed. She laid down next to him, resting a hand on his bare chest while running her other hand through his thick blonde hair.

"Kristoff." She whispered in his ear, leaning into his side as he began to stir.

"Time to wake up…" She hummed against his lobe melodically.

The burly mountain man began to wake, groaning and stretching out on his king sized bed. As his eyes flickered open he immediately caught sight of a beautiful red head smiling down at him.

"Happy birthday." She whispered, leaning in to give him a kiss.

His lips caught hers and they began a long, sweet, good morning kiss as she wiggled so she lay on top of him. As they kissed he was overwhelmed by the amazing scent surrounding him. It smelled of sugar, and vanilla, and Anna, and he absolutely loved it. When their lips finally parted he smiled up at her and mumbled "You smell delicious." He didn't realize how sexual his words sounded until they left his mouth. All Anna could do was blush and giggle "Why thank you, you don't smell too bad yourself." She smiled, sniffing him playfully like a dog.

"Okay, okay, down Sven!" He said with a laugh, causing her to lightly punch his muscular shoulder.

"So what brings you to my room? Don't get me wrong, I definitely prefer being woken by a beautiful woman in my bed than Arnold at my door, but I'm curious."

She lifted herself off of Kristoff and sat up beside him.

"Maybe I wanted to give you a treat." She smiled.

"Or maybe it's the first day you've been up before me since I've been here." He retorted with a manly chuckle.

"Why is that?"

"Because I told Arnold not to wake you." She answered mischievously.

He laughed and pulled her closer.

"You should wake me more often, I like it."

"I would, but I have a feeling you wouldn't be very fond of the idea of getting up at eleven o'clock every day."

"Eleven? I've already missed breakfast?" His face formed a fake pout that was quickly whacked by a large pillow.

"I wouldn't worry too much about breakfast." She giggled suspiciously before getting up from his bed.

"Why not?"

Just then there was a light knock at his bedroom door, startling him into sitting up.

"Sir, I have brought your breakfast." Arnold's voice sounded.

Kristoff shot Anna a look as she opened the door for his servant who carried a huge tray containing his delicious smelling meal.

"Enjoy your breakfast! Meet me in the gallery when you're done getting ready." She smiled, blowing him a kiss as he marvelled over the tray full of food on his lap.

All he could do to answer her was nod silently as she departed.

How on earth did he get this lucky?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I do not own the characters or story of Frozen. I'm also sorry this chapter is not that great, hopefully you do enjoy it. Thanks for reading!**

Kristoff couldn't help but smile to himself as he walked the palace halls on his way to the gallery. He had never in his life had a birthday so great, and it was only noon! Not only had he been woken up by a gorgeous girl curled up in his bed, but he had also received a delicious breakfast of eggs, sausages, pancakes, toast, and hash browns, all in the comfort of his own room. There he was on his way to meet a beautiful girl who was waiting for him in her favourite room, probably plotting their next adventure right that moment. Ever since he had met Anna he couldn't stop thinking about how lucky he was to have her in his life, to him it was truly a privilege to even be allowed to be by her side.

Anna brought adventure and love and light into his gloomy, quiet life that he normally led harvesting ice with Sven. He had once been incredibly focussed on his work but now it was a subject he occasionally pondered when his mind wasn't drowning in thoughts of Anna and her copper hair and her 200 watt smile and her magical laugh that lit up a room. Most days he couldn't think of much other than her, which could be very dangerous when they were apart. On days she spent with Elsa or days she had some royal duty to attend to he was absolutely lost, laying in his bed for hours just thinking or grooming Sven in the stables for an unnecessarily long period of time.

He pondered this as he roamed the vast palace halls until he nearly banged into the gallery door. He carefully pried it open and peered inside where he saw Anna in the window seat with her nose in a book. His eyes then wandered over her dress, causing his breath to hitch in his throat. It was off the shoulder, with a tight bodice that squeezed against her tiny curve of a waist and pushed up her breasts so that they peeked out of the top. Her skirts were a gathering of green and puffed out around her hips. She must have heard him at the door because a moment later she looked up from her book and smiled.

"Hello again" She smiled slyly as she got up from her seat, placing her book down.

"Hi." He replied quietly as she started to walk toward him.

"You look stunning." He murmured, capturing her tiny figure in his strong arms.

"Thank you." She smiled, leaning up to kiss him.

He pulled away before she could get to his lips and chuckled playfully.

"Meany." She grumbled.

"I'm not mean; I'm just teaching you a lesson."

"And what is that lesson?" She giggled, a smile playing on her pouting lips.

"You've gotta work hard for what you want!" He yelled before running out of the gallery.

"Kristoff!" Anna shrieked between laughs.

"Come back here!"

Kristoff laughed as he raced down the hall and out one of the side doors, Anna trailing behind him.

"You can't run forever Kristoff Bjorman!" She yelled, catching up.

Panicked, he ran into the stables and hid behind one of the doors, waiting for Anna to find him. He watched closely as she walked into the stables out of breath, chest heaving. She peeked into stable after stable, nearing the one he was hiding in. He waited until she was about to peek over to jump up and scream "Boo!" She screamed and flailed in response, falling backwards into a large pile of hay. He could barely contain himself as he walked out of the stall to help her.

"Here." Kristoff chuckled, offering her a hand which she promptly took. Just as he was about to pull her up she tugged on his arm firmly, causing him to fall down on top of her.

"Hey! That was uncalled for!" He laughed as she cracked up.

Suddenly their laughter went silent as she looked up at him, pinned under his weight.

"Have I worked hard enough now?" She asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Definitely." He replied before leaning down to give her a long, deep kiss.

She pushed up so their bodies were melted together and wrapped her arms around his neck. He could feel her soft tongue waiting for entrance into his mouth, but he made her wait, teasing her even more.

"You're. So. Mean." She said In between kisses.

"Gotta work for it." He reminded her.

She was just about to show him just how hard she could work when a stable hand burst through the stable doors.

"What's all the racket out here?" He demanded before he saw the princess and the young man lying on the floor covered in hay. As soon as he spotted them he quickly turned around, mumbling at a furious pace.

"Oh my, I'm deeply sorry your majesty! I'll go now!" He quickly exited the stable, leaving the two alone once again. Kristoff blushed madly causing Anna to giggle at his embarrassment.

"Well now that we're done rolling around in the hay, what would you like to do birthday boy?" Anna asked, plucking hay out of Kristoff's messy blonde hair.

"I'm pretty satisfied with my day so far." He replied, smoothing his hair down with his hands.

"There has to be something you'd like to do!" She exclaimed, jumping up from the stable floor.

"Well I wouldn't mind going to visit my family..." He trailed off.

"Of course! Let's go!" Anna cheered, pulling Kristoff up before dragging him to the door.

"Are you sure? It's a long journey..."

"We have lots of time! Plus I'm sure Sven would love to go for a ride."

Almost on queue, Sven poked his head out of his stall and let out a long grunt of agreement.

"Okay, okay. We'll go!" Kristoff exclaimed, stalking out to prepare his sled.

The trip to his family's place was long as he had expected, but Anna's excitement to see the trolls once again kept him amused. Once they reached their destination, she practically flew out of the sled in excitement.

"Hello?" Anna called, stepping carefully between the rocks she one day hoped to call family.

"Kristoff's home!" A troll shouted, suddenly popping up.

"And he's brought Princess Anna!" Another added.

Within seconds, the entirety of trolls that were resting were surrounding Anna and Kristoff.

"Hey guys." Kristoff greeted sheepishly.

"My baby!" Bulda exclaimed, rolling out from the back.

"Hi." Kristoff replied, leaning down to give his adoptive mother a hug.

"Anna, my dear!" Bulda smiled, giving her a firm hug.

"Well don't you look as beautiful as ever! I don't see a ring on your finger though…" She mumbled, glaring at her son. Both he and Anna blushed and looked in opposite directions.

"Still shy you two? How long have you known each other now? 6 months?" Bulda asked.

"Yeah, it only took the other guy a few hours…" One of the male trolls pointed out with a snigger, earning a heavy nudge from Kristoff.

"Do I hear someone nagging my son? On his birthday of all days!" Cliff rolled out with a smile, giving a kneeling Kristoff a firm pat on the back.

"Anna." He greeted warmly, giving the girl a squeeze.

"Hello." She smiled at Kristoff's crazy family fondly, oh how she wished she had grown up with people that cared for her enough to nag and tease her. While Elsa hid in her room she spent most of her time alone, playing by herself or making up imaginary friends. Having a family as huge as Kristoff's would have been a dream come true for her.

"So, I hear this scaredy cat here hasn't popped the question yet." Cliff whispered in Anna's ear, causing her to blush.

"No, he hasn't."

"I wouldn't take it personally dear, he has a history of being a bit of a coward."

"I do not!" Kristoff responded, quickly pulling Anna to his side before anything else could be said to her.

"Maybe it's time to go…" He added in.

"What? But we've barely even been here ten minutes! And we've come all this way." Anna's face suddenly went from joy to a begging puppy, with big sad eyes to match.

"She's right! You must stay for lunch at least, you haven't even seen Pabbie yet!" Bulda backed her up.

"Pleeeeeease?" They both pleaded.

Kristoff groaned. How could he say no to the two most important women in his life?


End file.
